Little Lamb
by tempsthe
Summary: When Isabella starts questioning her relationship, Edward is left with no choice and changes her fast so he can claim her as his mate causing a chain reaction no one ever anticipated. New Moon AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Little ****Lamb**

_~ this world is going to burn, burn, burn, burn_

This isn't control.

He chants this mantra in his head, believing every word his mind dances in front of his eyes. He thinks about Isabella, his Isabella and his love. He doesn't want to have to do it – but he wants to keep her (all to himself and this is a great love story that only has one end game: death). He pulls up into his car, the silver Volvo moving smoothly on the uneven ground. It's mostly for show.

He waits a few seconds before getting up from his car, expecting her to open the door wide like she used to do before (before he abandoned her in the woods – his mind reasons, but at the time it had seemed like the best way to deal with her), but it doesn't happen and he ticks away in annoyance. Humans hold grudges too easily.

So he knocks on the door, playing with his keys. And when she answers (her hair is pinned up and she's wearing a plain long sleeved black shirt and a skinny pair of blue jeans, not his first choice in clothes for her) she has to tiniest smile. Her dark circles are prominent, telling stories of nightmare filled nights and of suffering, so much pain.

"I'm glad you're here." He cannot read her mind, only gets glimpses sometimes – but he doesn't have to be a mind-reader to know that this isn't going to be a lovely chat over tea. "I want to talk to you." She opens the door wide, lets him pass by her before closing the door. Charlie is at work. She moves slowly to the living room, plopping down next to him (but a bit farther than usual and Edward's mind is a ticking time bomb ready to be set off).

"What is wrong, love?" He reaches for her hands, but before he can make contact she pushes them in the couch's cushion. He frowns, tries again and she doesn't budge (his mind is ticking time bomb ready to be set off).

"I think we are moving too fast." She stares at the coffee table, not able to face him (and this is the effect he has on her and it never bothered him before – she was so compliant back then). "I can't just forget what happened, Edward. It was, what I felt…" She shudders, plays with cushion. "It's a nightmare."

"I know, love. And I want to make it up to you." His mind hasn't pushed the button yet and it waits, because this is an easy game they are playing. And he knows he'll win – he always does.

"That's the problem, I don't think you can." She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose like she is annoyed with him (and his mind, the time bomb and he feels himself getting angry, making his dead heart ache for blood). "You can't just come back in my life… you can't be my life anymore."

"If it's about the mutt, Bella, he is beneath you and you'll never be safe…" But she cuts him off and raises her voice at him. He feels reason ticking about like a bad clock that knows exactly what happens next.

"This isn't about Jacob and you know it." And she gets up, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks red almost like he is insulting her. It's a surge of emotions inside her and she looks more alive than ever before. He feels his need for her increase, wants to have her completely forever. "You left me in the woods to die. People were worried about me and Jacob helped more than anybody." She looks at him, really looks at him. "I'm sure you can understand why I'm mad."

And he does, he really does understand. But he is a vampire and even if he tries, he cannot fully control the fact that he was changed at seventeen, making him an immature creature. Here she is, the girl he wants, clearly not wanting him anymore. The person standing in front of him isn't his introvert and clumsy Bella Swan. This is someone else, a vixen and he thinks shamelessly that he wants to claim her right now.

"You want to leave me?" Of course, she doesn't. He is Edward Cullen and every girl would die at the mere thought of just talking to him. He knows how other perceive him and Bella is no different then them. If she takes it all back, he can finalize his plans to make her his wife and everything else that will come with the wedding.

"I think it would be for the best. For now at least." That is the ticking time bomb finally starting the countdown. He stares at her for a few seconds, not really understanding what she truly said to him. His imagination probably made a mistake because he is not one to pushes aside. But when he realizes she is serious…

"What are you…?" He cuts her off, takes her hand forcibly (too forcibly and he hears something break and a yelp of pain) and raises it up so it reaches his lips. His eyes are black as night and she struggles against his hold. He wants her to regret his words, wants her to realize that she can't leave him and that she is his to take (however he pleases).

He kisses the palm of her hand, enjoys her warmth and the way her heart pulsates for one last time (and this is selfishness at it's best, but he knows that this is what she truly wants and desires – to never be parted from him again).

"Edward, stop." But it's too late. He sinks his teeth into her wrist, twisting it sharply at liquid heroin spreads into his mouth. He's not going to kill her, merely takes a shot of sweet and saccharine treat. She's screaming now and crying. His mouth is filled to the brim with her blood and he licks it all up because it would be a terrible waste. "I didn't want this…" Her tears die out as she passes out into his outstretched arms.

Sleeping beauty waiting for her kiss.

**.**

* * *

**.**

When he turns up at their house (her body cold and dead in his arms and his clothes smelling of blood because he's too good at leaving no traces) he can hear a rush of thoughts and movement inside.

Carlisle tells Edward to put her down and back away.

Esme sobs without being able to shed any tears.

Alice is blaming herself mentally for not seeing this in one her visions.

Rosalie tugs at Emmett arms while he keeps shouting: 'You bastard.'

And Jasper stares at the dead body in his arm, thinking that it took him this long of entertaining this human just to take a bite out of her when the moment presents itself. The blonde is laughing inside his head, but Edward doesn't feel like confronting him now – he needs him. He's the one who knows how to deal with newborn vampires the best way.

"Jasper, Rosalie." Both blondes look at Carlisle immediately, not wasting any time. "You'll take Isabella and head north. We can't waste any time – if the Quileute know we have breached the treaty… You'll be the less suspicious." Both he and Rosalie nod their head while Edward doesn't let go of the brunette in his arms.

"I have to go too." And for the first time since he's joined the coven, Jasper witnesses Carlisle's anger. He always imagined it would be directed at anyone of them, but never at Edward. But the patriarch of the Cullen's family has black, sombre eyes and practically snarls at the copper haired vampire.

"Put her down this instant or I'll do it myself, Edward." This is a warning; a threat that no one doubts could come true. Edward frowns, pouts, but doesn't say a word and hands the eighteen-year-old girl over to Rosalie.

"I'll give you a call as soon as we reach Vancouver." And with that the blonde girl flashes away, Jasper following a few seconds later, leaving a kiss on Alice's forehead. The pixie girl sighs (even if she can't breath) and shoots a disapproving glare to her best friend – her brother she'd even dare once. If only she couldn't bloke so easily his mind, maybe he'd realize what a terrible thing he'd done.

"Is your car still over there?" He can hear the plan forming inside Carlisle's head, thinks it's completely bullet proof that he can get away with murder easily. Chief Swan will be broken and the whole town will mourn her – like a true princess that has taken a bite out of a poisoned apple.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Rosalie says she's leaving to hunt.

It's been three days of constant babysitting the dead girl and Jasper is a bit bored. He almost wishes he'd thrown her in the flames, getting rid of the body and of the incredible painful awkwardness the whole family has been feeling. He takes a look at her, pale flesh and vibrant brown hair (it's the change and he knows it, knows she'll become even prettier when she wakes up). Rosalie dressed her up in red dress so she doesn't rip her pants when she tries to move.

Alice calls a few times, but she's vague and merely tells him that she had a vision (and this is about as clear as she gets – she doesn't want to reveal what she saw and tells him she'll always love him no matter what) and that Carlisle is taking care of everything while Edward broods and Emmett snarls at him constantly.

'This is such a waste of time.' Rosalie doesn't like Bella, but she cannot accept the fact that Edward changed her against her will. 'She never wanted to be a part of us, she was just under the illusion.'

'Come on…' He drawls out, book opened in his lap while the newborn vampire burns slowly – the best form of torture. 'If she was his mate, then he probably couldn't control himself.' Or maybe he'd just wanted to take a bite out of his singer. She huffs, not believing a single word he said and disappears, claiming she's going to hunt (he suspects it's too unleash her anger at some trees and he doesn't hold her back).

He waits it out, opens the book in his hands and reads the first few words. It doesn't really appeal to him and probably belonged to Carlisle when he was still posing at a med student, but it's the only thing that can keep his mind…

Her eyes are opened (deep red, demanding blood like if she'd done it countless of times before). He doesn't move, stands still like an animal he doesn't want to scare away (and she is that, a little animal wounded and seeking blood).

She slowly gets up from the queen-sized bed (and what seems to be minutes trickle by in seconds) and her eyes are wide, trying to understand the world around her (and this is what happens when you first wake up, you recognize everything and yet it all seems so knew). He wants to call her name, but it dies out in his throat when he really looks at her. Bella was a clumsy girl and the one standing in the middle of the room is a woman, beautiful and with a deadly kind of beauty – the kind that makes you kill.

"Isabella…" She shots up, so fast he doesn't even realize she's moved before she's standing in front of him (he can take her own, but newborn strength is much more reckless and uncontrolled). She takes a hold of his head, twists it so she can smell his neck - but it's not what she's looking for (and he's glad she doesn't apply more pressure because she'd rip the head off).

"Who are you?" She asks, releasing him and stepping back. Her lashes are thicker and fuller and her eyes look at him curiously, almost like a child who is trying to figure out something. He wants to reach out and touch her, but he knows better than to scare her away and unleash her on a town full of lively humans. He doesn't answer right away – she doesn't blink.

"I'm Jasper." Her eyes catch the mirror in the far corner behind him, and he is suddenly forgotten as she stares at her reflection. She studies herself carefully, places her hands on her cheeks and pulls, opens her eyes wide and touches her hair to try and smooth it down. She seems engrossed and he moves behind her – she turns to face him quickly, sensing something.

"Who am I?" If Jasper had blood in his veins, it would have drained (and yet, he finds absolutely funny that she can't even remember her own name – and Edward's face will be absolutely priceless).

Fucking hell.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? This idea has been in my mind for a couple of weeks now and I realized I couldn't really concentrate on something else. So here is the prologue and let me now if you'd be interested in reading more. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Little Lamb**

_~ as long as we're going down baby you should stick around_

Isabella Swan (as they call her, because what is in a name? All she knows is that her throat hungers for a delicate drink, a thirst that not even water can satisfy) wakes up to the world and a man. She can recall every word of the English language even knows how to quote Shakespeare and what he wrote – but she can't remember herself (or the face of her caretakers).

Rosalie is the beautiful blonde one who ticks away when she tears up her clothes on a tree in the forest (or when she has to get rid of the bodies Isabella leaves in the woods). She's nice in a mother kind of way (and here she distinctly recalls a blonde, a mother – but the face is hazy at best and there is no name to go along) so Isabella tries to play nice (even with the thirst consuming her and children hiking taste so good, flushed and breathing life).

But she likes the other one best. Jasper is the one with the broken face and the soldier like manners. He moves around her like a caretaker (or a babysitter, she likes to tease him) and sometimes his eyes light up in amusement and the newborn vampire swoons in an awfully painful way (and this, she cannot explain – when he puts a hand on her shoulder or when he stands so close to her, she wants to faint, but knows it's not possible). The best is deep through the night, when she seeks him out in his bedroom: he's often reading and when he's in a good mood, he'll read to her (with his deep and serious voice that can carry through walls).

"This is Alice." Rosalie holds up a picture. It's the whole family tucked together, dressed in ball gowns and tuxedos. It was taken about twenty years ago at a New Years Eve party. She points out the pixie girl who smiles brightly at the camera in her Vera Wang black dress. Isabella doesn't care for pretty dresses and expensive shoes, but she does notice the way the girl in the picture holds Jasper's arm. She moves her head to the side.

"Who is this?" She points to the lone teenager next to the blond doctor. He looks unhappy and moody and she wonders why exactly he would be part of their family if he doesn't like it (vampires are free to do what they want). Rosalie stops her happy babbling and Isabella knows she's just touched a sore subject.

"This is Edward." But the blonde woman isn't saying everything and it shows by the way she doesn't comment on what he's wearing or his power or what he is to her. Something inside her churns and her curiosity is spiked.

"He's the one who killed you." She looks up to see Jasper leaning on the doorway. Rosalie turns around to give him a look that clearly says 'really' and he shrugs his shoulders. He's always been brutally honest.

"He was your boyfriend. And he is your mate." Jasper's shoulders slump down a little and Rosalie's face changes a little as she starts explaining what Edward was to her before, when she was human and weak.

She doesn't understand a word (as a vampire she feels fearless and without worries – nothing scares her anymore). She also doesn't see how her human self could be so different.

There is no trace of the old Bella Swan left.

**.**

* * *

**.**

'It's not uncommon.' Jasper nods his head even if the man on the other side of the line can't see him. He knows that and has experienced more than one newborn waking up to the world with complete amnesia. Vampires never forget anything besides their human lives (and even if they don't when they wake up, time will eventually erase the sweet smell of home cooked bread or morning spent in bed reading stories out loud to little sisters).

"How's the funeral?" He couldn't care less, really. The girl who is being buried in the ground is just some nameless, dead body who never really did anything important life – she is a cover up, the one who'll let Edward get away with murder _again_.

Carlisle winces and Jasper doesn't need to feel emotions to know that the patriarch of the coven feels an extreme amount of guilt (but a human girl who plays with vampires is never a good thing, like petting a lion or tease a shark). He tells him that Charlie Swan mourns his only daughter, that the whole process is a quiet little thing with few incidents and that the town grieves.

The moment is interrupted when Edward snatches the phone away and practically sneers in the receiver.

"I want to talk to her." Jasper is split between two emotions. On one side, he wants to hang up right there and leave the teen hanging and consumed by his thoughts. But the other side of him wants to give the phone to the woman currently reading a book next to him so he can hear how she has no memory of him (he has always been a little sadist and Edward likes to wallow in self misery – the kind he brought upon himself).

But she turns to look at him, hair pinned up in a ponytail and red eyes all consuming and for once he doesn't feel the need to evil (or maybe he just doesn't want to share, the major likes to keep his playthings). She cocks her head to the side.

"She's busy. You can see her in two days." Edward protests and obviously won't let go, but Jasper merely tears the phone apart in two pieces and throws it in the garbage can next to his desk (he doesn't want him to call back).

"Who was your friend?" He turns to look at her. Rosalie has given her a new taste in clothes. Today the brunette decided on a black skirt with black pantyhose and a crimson shirt (so she doesn't stain it when she eats – she still wants human blood and most of the time won't be content with the animal kind).

"It wasn't a friend." She nods her head as if she understands and closes the book sitting in her lap. She stands up so close to him he thinks she might actually hug him. Her hair tickles his chin and then she looks at him with doe eyes and red stained lips.

"I'm thirsty again."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jasper likes this new version of Isabella.

He never really liked the old one; she was stupid and careless (playing with fire isn't recommended and dating a vampire makes any human stupid) and didn't really know how to appreciate anything (but a girl so willing to throw away her humanity even if it means putting them all in danger doesn't really appreciate much).

The first time he saw her, he hated her on the spot. She wore an unflattering yellow raincoat; her face was tern and her hair bland. She was socially inadequate and awkward and when she started looking for their secret, he was the first one to say she should be eliminated.

But had she been like this as human, he might have sought her company a bit more. Becoming a vampire doesn't change every aspect of your self, but if the previous Bella had never shown her true colors in front of them (and maybe that's why Edward wanted her so much and all to himself, selfish bastard).

She seeks him out in the dead of night, asks him to tell her stories. The chair on the far side of the room is his and hers faces it directly. Isabella Cullen (because Swan doesn't fit her, not anymore) is a coldblooded killer and a fierce woman. Her eyes calculate every movement and there is no more shyness in her body. She's beautiful and deadly and without a conscience (Rosalie tries in vain to explain to her why she shouldn't kill people – but then she turns her head to Jasper, waits for him to comment or disapprove, but he never says anything).

But Rosalie takes a great pleasure in making a new addition to her family. She buys her clothes (not the kind Alice would chose, because it's too subtle, but it's still much better than what she used to wear) and when the brunette agrees with her choices she smiles and tells her that she had great ideas for an outfit. She even teaches her about cars and motorcycles.

And the three of them settle in a small routine. They try to keep Isabella from eating people (well, mostly Rosalie because Jasper doesn't care at all), during the day they lounge in the house and at night Jasper soothes her thoughts by reading to her.

It's all so domestic (and bound to change when the family comes barging in).

**.**

* * *

**.**

When they hear the sound of cars, Jasper and Rosalie both look at each other and mutually understand what it means. On the couch between them, Isabella perks up at the sound of tires and engines dying out. She looks up, takes a whiff and obviously doesn't find anything appealing (like peppermint sweet blood that warms her insides).

They all come through the door at the same time. Emmett running towards her (not before embracing Rosalie because that's what the mating bond is, impossible to break), Alice rushes towards her for hug, Esme and Carlisle trail behind (wisely, not to scare her away), but the one leading this horde of creatures is the devil's bitch himself. It's almost like they all want her to lash out and moves quickly behind Jasper to block out their presence.

He takes a step forward.

"Come on, really?" He's exasperated and no one appreciates his work. He's been prepping her for almost a week now and they all come expecting warm welcomes and a picture frame worthy family moment – this is not a dog he brought home. She's a woman with psychotic tendencies and she likes to kill. "Back away." Rosalie nods her head and steps next to him.

"You should know better than this." Jasper feels a wave of disappointment (this is not a good way to trigger back her memory and he really is surrounded by amateurs. "Come on, sweetheart. They won't harm you." He turns to nod his head at the other blonde's statement and in a very careful motion, Isabella Cullen née Swan steps out from behind him.

Jasper can feel the shock wave her new self causes and relishes in it. Today she's wearing a black pair of jeans and burgundy sleeveless blouse. Her head is braided to the side and it seems longer, healthier, and curlier. Her face is pale, even more so then before, but it's thinner with a better bone structure and highlighting her features. She stands tall and proud with confidence to boost, but he knows the shock isn't only cause by her new clothes or different style.

"Your eyes…" Edward trails, but he can't really say it. His hand reaches out to touch her face, but she moves back before he can even outstretch his fingers. He turns to look at Jasper and anger flares. "What did you do to her?" Jasper shrugs.

"She doesn't like animal blood." And he really couldn't care less. Rosalie nods next to him.

"Humans are tasty." Everybody turns to look at her. She's serious and looks at all of them as if there is absolutely nothing wrong with what she's just admitted out loud (but she's right and they all know it). But the most affected by her confession is Edward who obviously doesn't recognize this person in front of him.

"My Isabella would never harm anybody." She stares at him (but really stares at him for at least two or three minutes and then starts laughing as if what he's just said is ridiculous). "Why are you laughing at me?" Jasper feels emotions escalading, but his own amusement lets him enjoy the show.

"You're Isabella sounds boring." But she is. Edward's Isabella lacks personality. Edward's Isabella doesn't have any backbone or self esteem. Edward's Isabella doesn't challenge him. Edward's Isabella is plain. Edward's Isabella is boring. The words hit him much more than they should and for a minute, Jasper actually feels sadness coming from him. But it's quickly replaced by rage and he lashes out like a man with a wounded pride.

Jasper barely feels the blow – and before he has a chance to realize he's the one who'd been targeted, the newborn has ripped off Edward's head from his body and thrown it through one of the glass windows. It shatters violently and takes half of the frame with it. Jasper looks at the new addition to their family while she kicks the rest of the headless body on the ground.

Jasper forgot how violent and fascinating newborn vampires could be.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Alice looks at him with something different. It's subtle, really and had he been anybody else from the family, he probably wouldn't have noticed. But she looks at him with a strange longing and every time she passes by him he feels sadness radiating from her.

But overall, the whole family settles in a quiet little routine. Carlisle puts humpty dumpty back together again, sewing the missing parts with his own venom while Isabella refuses to tell any of them where she put his left hand (Jasper has to be the one to ask and even to him she seems reluctant). Esme teaches her new daughter about flowers (tulips and roses, baby's breath and lilies for weddings) and about pictures. Emmett makes her play on the Xbox with him (she likes this game called Diablo, where she kicks some ass) and he also makes her build wood houses.

Alice mostly plays card games with her. Isabella likes to beat her over and over again (but no one really knows why this competition and why Alice is so intent on also winning – what's at stake is much more important than a card game).

But in the dead of night, when everyone is trying to cool down – she still seeks him out. He doesn't mind, really. Alice is avoiding him and most of his days are spent in his room alone. He still reads to her, voice drowning any other noise.

.

* * *

.

"I had a vision." It's the longest sentence she's said to him in three days. He looks up from the computer in front (he's not a fan of technology, but it's certainly made to keep boredom at bay while pretending mentally to do something). "You were leaving… and you were taking her with you." He gets up, wants to touch her arm, but she moves away out of his reach.

"What's your problem, lately?" He's pissed, hurt and what exactly does this mean.

"I know you've been talking to Peter." His anger vanishes and he looks at her with a blank stare. Yes, he has contacted Peter and Charlotte – ever since Edward came in the picture, he thinks it would be best for Isabella to be kept away from him (and her diet doesn't match with the Cullens. Peter and Charlotte would teach her how to eat humans).

"It was for her… I just thought…" But she cuts him off.

"I know you're leaving with her." She blinks too much (and if she could, she's probably be crying right now – but vampires are emotionless creatures who solve their problems with a heavy dose of violence).

"I'm sorry." And when he finally reaches her and touches her face, she doesn't push him away. She embraces him with her arms, as if this is the last time she'll ever be able to do that. He doesn't know how long they stay like this.

It means goodbye.

**.**

* * *

**.**

She seeks him out that night, of course.

Her eyes follow his every movement. He's placing clothes, pushing them suitcases and if she had a heart, it would start pounding in alarm and he cannot leave without her (something inside will not let him leave).

"You're leaving?" He turns and smiles at her alarm.

"I'm going to see some old friends." She nods slowly, not accepting that he can go without her. She has to get him to stay or take her with him. She won't stay here alone. The family is nice, but she can't stay cooped up. "Your suitcases are already packed, by the way." He points to the side of the room where two bulging suitcases are pushed next to the wall (this is all Rosalie's doing, the blonde even bought the suitcases and travel bags – anything to get Isabella away from Edward).

He is tackled on the bed by her, her arms crashing around his neck and she smiles (not the kind of smile she gives to Esme or Emmett or Alice – that kind of smile is relieved, happy) and he doesn't have to courage to push her away (or maybe, just maybe the way she warms her his body and his soul is pleasant).

This is not one sided.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Second chapter is this journey. Isabella already feels that bond, but Jasper is a little slower. Anyways, what did you think? I always pictures a vampire Isabella like this and I hope I did her justice. Thank you for all the lovely feedback and tell again what you thought. Till next time. Please review. **


End file.
